Broken and Mangled
by ShyWrites
Summary: Mangle, a lonely vixen in shambles and has been stuck in Freddy's alone for thirty years gains a friends when he finds a broken up bunny in the back. They shares stories about their past and gain a few more things on the way. This fic is my theory about what happened between FNAF 1 and 3, who causes the fire and other stuff. Spring X Mangle PICTURE BELONGS TO SONIC99RAE
1. I Met A Friend

**Hey guys, ShyWrites here! Happy Mother's Day to everyone who is a mom and if you're not...then I guess this is a regular day for you! :D Anyways, there are a few things i want to tell you about this fic;**

 **-Contains Springtrap X Mangle (I DO NOT care if you don't like the shipping...)**

 **-30 years after the second game (basically the time period of the third game)**

 **-Only 2 MAIN characters, Spring and Mangle (Men that take Spring to Fazbear's Fright will be shown and MIGHT have the phantoms)**

 **-They are android furries.**

 **-Mangle is a girl in this.**

 **That's about it. Remember to review, follow and favorite and** **I hope you enjoy the chapter!**

 **~ShyWrites**

 **~I~I~**

Mangle's POV

A drop of water hit my nose as I awoke from my slumber. It was raining again and being in a rundown restaurant, the ceiling was leaking once more. I stretched before getting a pot from the kitchen and placing it there. _This place have seen better days_. Sure I had it rough but at least my friends were still happy. Fred would wake everyday, refreshed and ready to sing to those little shits we call children. Bon Bon would be up and willing to play another tune on his guitar. And Chi would be grateful to serve food to them and sing background vocals.

But what do I do?

Get up almost everyday to see the mechanic, fixing me up before the kids come in. Once they do, the little bastards start tearing at my interior, ripping out wires and other pieces of me until they get bored and runs off to play with something else. They all treated me like some kind of toy that they can just put in shambles but if I did it to them, it wouldn't be so much fun anymore would it?! Then it repeats for awhile until the mechanic gave up fixing me. He probably thought it was no point of putting me back together so he just... left me like that.

Left me as The Mangle

Everyone called me that from then on. Sure I never minded but seriously how would you feel if you were called Bitch or Hoe or Dumbass or anything else that's not your name for your entire life. Trust me, you would hate it just like I hated it but it was better than being called Toy Foxy. Anyways I've been sitting on the floor in the Kid's Cove for thirty years now... Everyone is gone but me even though what didn't make sense was that the owners of this place dismantled my friends and left me to rot in this pizzeria.

Tears started to stream down my face as I remembered my friends. They always were happy no matter what situation they were in. Why can't I be that happy? I want to feel what true happiness is instead of faking my smile all the time. I remained in my thoughts for awhile until I heard something. A muffled thud. I figured that it was probably a mouse or something and went back to my thought until I heard it again.

Curiosity got the best of me as I walked down the hall and stared into each room to see nothing out of the ordinary. I even looked around the dining room to see nothing peculiar. I sighed as I sat on the stage.

 _This was pointless! It was probably my imagination... It does run wild sometimes_. I chuckled but then stopped when I heard the thud again. _This isn't funny anymore_! I got up and marched towards the back. As I got farther and farther inward, things became dark and unfamiliar to me. Then I heard the thud once more. I groaned before searching for the place it might be coming from. I was about to give up when I noticed something. A bordered up door stood at the end of the hall.

Hesitant, I walked toward it and pulled a few nails off the boards. I was about to pull off the last one when all the boards collapsed and the door swung open. A grayish yellow rabbit fell onto the floor as I gasped, dropping to my knees to help him up.

~I~I~

I fixed up his exterior a bit and was waiting for him to wake up. _He's been this way for hours now._ I sighed as I polished his hull a little. _He's kind cute... What are you talking about Mangle!? You just met him!_ I slapped myself as I blushed. _I can't fall in love with someone I just met! Plus, he'll probably not be interested or something like that. Who could love someone like me?! I'm basically in shambles!_

I looked over at the rabbit and examined him closer. The top part of his ear is missing and his nose looks broken. Like a weird potato shape. I laughed but then stopped as he stirred. _Damn it Mangle! You probably woke him!_

His eyes opened a bit then closed then opened wide as if he was shocked. "Who are you?! What are you doing here?!" he asked me in a raspy tone of voice. My amber eyes shifted from him to the other side of the room as I said.

"My name's Toy Foxy but my friends called me Mangle and well... I live here! What I've been wondering is why you're in the back."

"Management through me back there and no you don't LIVE here! Me and Goldie do!"

Goldie?! He's been out of admission since Fredbear's! And that was in 1970!

"Uh sir..." I acknowledged him and got his attention back. "Are you talking about Fredbear's?"

"Yes!" the rabbit huffed looked all over the Kid's Cove for something. "Now, help me find Goldie!"

"Uh s-"

"Spring." he cut me off to tell me his name. I caught myself by saying.

"Right...Spring, Goldie is out of admission."

"What?!" Spring looked at me as if he were puzzled and slightly angry. "What do you mean 'out of admission?!"

"He's been in the Parts and Service room since 1970, about 47 years ago. Fredbear's closed after the murder of a child in front of it. They-"

"I remembered that day." Spring sighed as he sat on the floor next to me. He stared at the floor as he continued to talk. "Goldie was so sad after that kid's death then as soon as management told us that they will be closing the place until the case of the dead child calms down, he got even sadder. I would try to comfort him but nothing would work and the next day, management threw me in that dreaded room and i stayed there every since."

"I'm so sorry."

"So what is this place now?" he asked me as I stared at the ground.

"It was Freddy Fazbear's Pizza until November of the 1990's... The place closed down for good after that."

When I finished my statement, I looked up to see Spring in tears. He heaved violently as he dropped to the floor. He banged his fist at the dust coated ground as my eyes started to swell up in moisture.

He has been locked up in the past for 47 years, clueless as to what was happening to the world around him. I bend down to him and patted him on the back before saying.

"I know, I'm lonely too."

 **~I~I~**


	2. He's Broken

**Chapter 2! Enjoy and remember to review, favorite and follow in order to get more content!**

 **~ShyWrites**

 **As always I DO NOT own FNAF!**

Spring calm down a bit as the day went on. He was a lot quieter and isolated himself from me by going back into the back room where I first found him. I tried to ask him why but I thought against it. He need some time to think. I checked on him a few times but nothing seem to have change. He sat on his knees, his eyes and face staring into the dark room that was once his prison. I felt bad for him really...

I sighed as I sat alone in the Kid's Cove once more, hearing the titter-tatter of rain on the glass. I wonder what he was thinking about. Maybe Goldie. That was his only friend and now that he's alone, he had no one to lean onto.

He's broken. Broken in the head.

He remembers nothing but the past and when I told him this new material, he sort of froze. Or maybe he's just scared...of me? Nah! How could he? He's way more bigger and huskier than I am! I mean look at me! I'm short and as skinny as a toothpick! The only way I could hurt him is my teeth and I haven't even used them since th- the bite...

My ear twitched as it picked up talking from the West Hall. I flinched and hid in a nearby closet as I heard maybe two to three men walk into the Cove.

"See anything useful?" the first one asked as another responded.

"Nope, just scraps of metal, a bunch of dust and OH A NICKEL!"

"Focus Nick!" demanded a deeper voice as he walked further in and slapped someone, Nick I guess.

"Ow!" winced Nick as the first voice exclaimed

"Would you two cut it out? I DON'T want to be in this place any longer than I have to!"

"Aw, is Andy scared?" Nick teased, causing me to chuckle a bit.

"I'm not! I'm just a little uneasy about the stories of this place!" Andy snapped as the deep voice said.

"Which is EXACTLY why were making a horror attraction for this old joint! Now come on."

As soon as they left, I tumbled out of the closet to see the group head farther down the hall. _Spring's down there!_ I got up and ran down the East Hall, I knew a short cut. I dashed downwards, passed the security room and to the back room where Spring still sat. I pushed him in as the group got closer and closed the door.

"What the hell is wrong with you?!" Spring snapped as I covered his mouth and shushed them. I then whispered.

"They might hear you."

"Who?" he was about to say but I covered his mouth as the voices got closer. Andy was the first to speak.

"Did you guys hear that?"

"Nope!" Nick replied, shutting something. He then open the door of the room we were in before closing it again. "Nothing but old trash."

"That's not what I asked." Andy sneered as the deep voice sighed.

"Leaving again with false hopes... If we don't find anything scary, this business will NEVER take off!"

"We should just open another Freddy's!" Nick insisted. "They got a decent wage!"

"Whatever..." the deep voice said as they walked away from the door. We waited for a few more minutes before I heard the front door shut. I sighed in relief as Spring yanked my hand off of his mouth and said.

"What the hell was that for fox girl?"

"I was trying to save your ass! Who knows what they were gonna do to you!" I responded as he retorted.

"Well I can save myself fox!"

"My name is Mangle!"

"I don't care! Now leave!"

Spring put me over his shoulder as he walked me to the door. I kicked a few times but nothing seemed to work as he dropped me in the hall and closed the door. _What has gotten into him?! All I was doing was protecting him from those men!_ I looked at the door before walking back to my Cove. When I got there, I looked towards the dining room and decided to go look out the window. I walked to the closest one and stared outside.

 _What was I doing wrong? All I did was cover his mouth and now he's having a fit! Doesn't he know I just want to be his friend?_! Maybe he doesn't know how. to MAKE them. I continued to looked out the window as cars rode by and the rain continued to hit the glass. Then I felt another drop of water as it poured from the ceiling. I sighed as I walked over to the kitchen. I opened the door to see Spring and immediately stopped in my tracks.

 _What was he doing in there?_

I closed the door a bit so I can watch. It looked as if he were making something. I watched in even more interested as he put it in the oven. He then walked to a chair that sat in the far end of the room and sighed. I noticed a large black case at his feet as he put it on his lap and opened it. Inside was an instrument, a saxophone to be exact, and he started to play something I never heard before.

It was a soft and soothing medley. He was a little rusty with his fingerings but the song was beautiful nonetheless. When it ended, he put the sax back in it's case and walked to the oven. He opened it as saw what it was. A pizza.

"Goldie would always make me one of these." Spring said to himself as he got a knife and started to cut it. "It helped cheer me up through rough times. He would hand it to me with that goofy smile of him, and... say a 'Don't Worry Spring, Everything Gonna Be Alright!' but it wasn't. After that day, I was locked up in that damn room, never to be seen again and Goldie... he's gone.."

Spring's anger showed as he chopped the pizza. He continued. "All thanks to that bitch of a fox. She probably did this to us Goldie. She ruin our live together with her 'Freddy Fazbear's'! What the HELL is a Fazbear?! Or...it all a ploy to get into my suit! Yes that it! She's nothing but a liar! There is NO Freddy's, ONLY Fredbear's and this is all just a BIG LIE! That bitch thinks she's done something right, tricking me and got me to believe that you were gone! HA!"

He kept laughing in triumph as if he cracked the code but he hasn't. There was never a code, he's just being paranoid, sick in the head or he's just...

Broken.

 **~I~I~**


	3. I'll Stand By You

**Hey guys! Sorry for the short one but I hope you like it! Remember to review, favorite and follow for more!**

 **~ShyWrites**

 **I DO NOT own FNAF!**

At that point, I didn't know how to feel.

I still don't! Spring thinks I'm the enemy when all I'm doing is trying to be friends with him. I looked worriedly as he continued to laugh before walking away from the door. I entered the Kid's Cove and sat down before putting my hands against my face. I want to help him. I want to hug him and tell him that everything will be alright but I was afraid.

Scared that he might throw me out again. Scared that he won't accept me as a friend like he did for Goldie. Then again, he was his only friend. I continued to frown as I stared at the walls. The pink wallpaper peeling off the wall as I started to tear up. I just wanted him to like me.

I sobbed as I crawled over to the window and looked at the sky. A full moon rose over the building along with the first star of the night. I put my hands together as I said my wish.

"I wish that Spring would like me."

Then I opened my eyes and glanced at the star before hearing foot steps walking down the hall. I turned to see Spring, who glared viciously at me.

"What's wrong?" I asked him. He retorted sharply.

"Tell me where Goldie is!"

"I don't-" I was cut off as Spring bit me on my arm. I winced as he yelled.

"TELL ME WHERE HE IS!"

"I told you, he's out of admiss-"

"NO HE ISN'T! HE TOLD ME HIMSELF THAT YOU TRAPPED HIM AGAINST HIS WILL!"

Tears streamed down my face as I said. "That's NOT true! I would never!"

Then he pounced on me. He tore a piece of my chest plate on the floor as he threatened. "I'll tear you apart pieces by pieces until you tell me when my friend IS! Now, I'm gonna ask you again... WHERE IS HE!?"

"I don't-" He ripped out another piece of metal.

"WHERE IS HE!?"

I couldn't respond. I was screaming as he continued to tear my body apart. He was about to reach for my face when I shrieked. "HE'S IN THE BASEMENT!"

Spring helped me up forcefully before I walked down the hall to the basement door and started walking down the steps with Spring close behind. Once we got down the steps I could smell nothing but mold and bad odor. The things down here were wet due to the gaping hole in the top right hand corner on the room. This room was filled with boxes and metal parts which were used when the restaurant was still open. I sighed deeply as I noticed Foxy's hook sitting on top of one of the boxes along with Bon's guitar.

Chi's cupcake and Fred's microphone...Bonnie's bow tie, BB's balloon, Chica's bib, Marion's music box and Freddy's hat. I was about to tear up again just thinking about them when I saw something that made me want to burst into tears. Spring was on his knees and hugging the remains of Goldie. He was crying as well.. He kept whispering something into the bear's ear that was inaudible to me. He then said it a little louder.

"Why did she take you away from me...why can't she let us be together...?"

He continued to repeat those two questions as I fell on my knees and started to cry. I scooted closer to him before hugging him close.

"Spring, I-I just want to be your friend..." I whispered into his ear. He didn't respond, he just continued to cry as I rocked him soothingly. I then whispered a poem.

"Hush little boy

I know life doesn't bring much joy

But I'll be your friend

Stand by you 'til the end

I know your scared

And you head seem impaired

But i'll hold you near

So there's nothing to fear"

Spring stopped crying and leaned his head against my metallic chest as he asked. "How do you know?"

"Know what?" I quizzed as he answered.

"That life doesn't bring much joy."

"I told you this already. My friends were taken away from me a long time ago."

"So you're alone just like I am?"

I nodded before holding him a little tighter. "But that doesn't matter now."

"Why?" he asked as I giggled and wiped my tears away.

"Because we have each other."

 **~I~I~**


	4. He's Gone

**Chapter 4! I hope you like it! If you do, review, favorite and follow! Your support is** **appreciated!**

 **~ShyWrites**

 **I do NOT own FNAF or Charlie Wilson (You'll see why i said that when you get into the chapter! ;D)**

Spring seemed to have been warming up to me. I can see it through his demeanor and tone. He vibe changed too! More loving instead of hatred. We talked and laughed the days away, sharing funny moments of our past and enjoying each others company in the present. The next day, however, we drew closer than I couldn't have possibly imagined.

I was in the Kid's Cove, cleaning up a bit. Spring had walked out to get something. I forgot what though... Oh well.

As I finished sweeping up most of the dust bunnies, Spring walked in with a black case which most likely had his saxophone in it. The rabbit smiled sheepishly at me before kneeling down to the case and opened it to show his instrument but that's not what he pulled out. It was a small black box. Spring grinned shyly at me as he placed it on the toy counter near the window and pushed a button on its side.

There was nothing but silence until a melody played from the box. It was the graceful sound of Spring's sax and I smiled, knowing the song all to well. Mike would listen to it all the time in his workroom and after the first time, I grew hooked to it. I told Spring that it was my favorite and even hummed the melody for him. I guess he wrote his own version of the song to play on his saxophone.

He waltzed over to me before grabbing my hand. I blushed immediately as he started to sing.

 _"Without you_  
 _Mmm...hmm..._  
 _It feels like a lifetime,_  
 _A thousand days have passed by_  
 _Since I held you close to me_  
 _If I could see that smile from my friend_  
 _I know that I could live again_  
 _I need you here with me_

 _Heaven knows what to say_  
 _Even though for right_  
 _Now you're so far away_  
 _I hope and I pray_  
 _Somewhere in your heart I'll always stay"_

My heart skipped a beat as Spring held me closer and continued.

 _"Girl, lately my sun doesn't shine without you_  
 _Never noticed what it feels like to be without you_  
 _Feels like I took my last step_  
 _And my last breath in my life ending_  
 _Had to say just what I was feeling, girl_  
 _'Cause my sun doesn't shine,_  
 _Sun doesn't shine without you_

 _This is more for me than for you_  
 _Girl, I finally see there's no substitute_  
 _For what we have_  
 _Do you know how much I love you"_

The sax's tune swayed me along as Spring put his arms around my waist. His gray eyes started into my amber ones as he said.

"From the beginning Mangle, I thought you were the enemy. I thought you have portrayed me and killed Goldie for your own sake but now," His face got closer to mine. "Now I see you as my friend, my best friend. Someone who i can trust and be honest with. The person I can pour my thoughts into and share every moment of my life with but..." We were so close that I can feel his breathe against my lips as he finished. "I want to be more than that. You shown me light. You shown me that I can live on! You opened my eyes and best of all, you freed me from my dark imprisonment and broken mentality. I thank you for that! I also thank you for cheering me up when I'm down and for showing me what true love really is."

Finally we touched lips, and my eyes widen because of this. He kissed deeper, slipping his tongue into my mouth as I blushed and closed my eyes to enjoy the moment. I wrapped my arms around his neck as the kiss commenced. As soon as we let go, the song ended. A thin trace of oil was all that joined our mouth's together before it got heavy and broke apart, separating them once more.

My smile grew as I stared at Spring, who did the same back. I was lost in his eyes for a bit until I heard footsteps heading for my cove. _Not here, not now!_ I was about to inform Spring about the noise when I noticed that he moved. He was in the doorway, staring down the hall.

"Spring!" I called. "We have to hide!"

The rabbit looked back at me and smiled before saying. "I think they're just looking around. I don't see any harm in that."

"Yeah but-"

"Mag," Spring said gently. I blushed at the nickname as he continued. "We'll be okay."

I nodded as he walked over to me and lifted me up before hugging me close. Spring whispered to me. "And if they try to hurt you, I'll protect you."

I nuzzled myself closer to the rabbit's chest before looking behind him to see a human shadow with some type of rod. I shrieked. "SPRING!"

He reacted too slow to have blocked the human's attack. Spring let go of me and fell to the floor before I hit the ground. Then, I crawled over to him to make sure he was alright but he wasn't responding. I looked up to see a familiar face. A man with darkly colored eyes and an outfit that looked like a dark velvet. His dirty black hair was brushed away from his eyes as he smiled wickedly at me.

"Well isn't it old Mangle. I thought you were out of commission."

"Shut up! You knew well that I was still around since you forced me to cause the Bite, locked me in Parts n Service, and kept Foxy in his cove for so long because of the bite you caused."

"What is she talking about?" asked a voice I knew from a few days before. It was Andy. The murderer turned his head before grinning into the door way.

"Oh, it's nothing Andy." he informed his colleague before calling. "Nick! Come take this suit to our van!"

"Yes sir!" Nick chimed as she rushed into the room and was about to pick up Spring until I put my arm around the rabbit. I noticed that he had dirty blonde hair and hazel eyes as he stared at me in confusion.

"No!" I snapped. "You're not taking him!"

"Please!" Nick begged. "We need an animatronic for our horror attraction."

The murderer crossed his arms before kicking Nick in the shin. "Just GRAB HIM!"

The young man nodded as he snatched Spring out of my grasp and was about to run until I held his ankle. Nick struggled as I held on and the purple guy was starting to get impatient. He immediately started to slam the rod against my fingers as I winced. I tried to keep my grip but just couldn't. I let go and nursed my fingers as the men got away with Spring. After a few seconds I jumped to my feet and raced for the door.

"SPRING!" I yelled out the doorway as the men were closing the trunk door to their van. The men ran into the van's few seats as I ran to the front of the vehicle. The murderer, who was at the wheel, noticed me and smirked before running over me and making their way to their destination. I started to tear up as I made an attempt to follow them but it was no use. The van was going too fast for me to catch.

Spring was gone.

 **~I~I~**


	5. I Think I'll Stay

**Hey guys and sorry that chapter 5 was delayed. I couldn't make up my mind whether I wanted it to be in Mangle's or Spring's POV so I decided to just do it in my perspective. I hope you enjoy and remember to follow, favorite and review if you want more!**

 **~ShyWrites**

 **I DO NOT own FNAF!**

Mangle was in distraught as she cried on the floor of the Kid's Cove. Spring had gave her all of his love and when things were going just fine, it changed to the worst as those men came in and took him away. Now the android could do nothing but cry and mourn over the lost of her love. The vixen continued to cry as she looked up at the ceiling.

 _I wonder how he feels right now..._ She thought. _He's probably scared and alone._ _Or maybe he's worried about me..._ Mangle stood to her feet as she said out loud.

"I have to go find him! But how?"

She began thinking for a few moment before she heard a thump on one of the windows in the cove. Mangle waited for a few stray moments before jogging over to first window in the room and noticing a piece of paper. She placed her hand outside before snatching up the sheet of paper. The vixen turned it over and gasped at what she saw.

It was a picture of Freddy's face with a message that says;

 _Come down to Fazbear's Fright: The Horror Attraction to see your childhood in the WORST possible way!_

"Isn't this the place that Nick was talking about?" Mangle asked out loud as she stared at the address on the flyer. An idea sprung into her head at that very moment. It was still night time, midnight to be exact. She could rush over there, get Spring and be right back here before the crack of dawn! The fox smiled brightly as she raced to the front entrance. She pulled out her hand and hesitantly went for the knob. Once her hand was on it, she pushed open the door and was on her way.

~I~I~

"Is the lad alright?"

"He looks hurt."

"Maybe he's sleeping!"

"He looks familiar.."

"GUYS! GET OUT THE WAY! I CAN'T SEE!"

Five voices was all Springtrap heard before he opened his eyes. He immediately closed them again before rubbing his head in pain. Then he opened them once more to meet the gaze of five ghosts, well four. The last one was hidden behind all the others. The rabbit started to backing up as the ghost bear moved closer to him. He started to examine Spring some more before saying.

"Bonnie...? Is that you?"

The rabbit was confused by the name and stared as if he were before hearing another voice. It was faint but a little audible. All he heard was that.

"We found one, a real one!"

What did the voice mean by that? Oh well.. He lost his train of thought for a bit as he stared back at the ghosts, who looked at him in admiration. The bear floated closer to Spring before smiling brightly and hugged him. Of course the rabbit couldn't feel it because the bear's hug but this situation has gotten even more awkward. The ghost chicken smiled too as she followed the bear and hugged the rabbit.

"Oh Bonnie! I'm so glad you're alright!" the chicken said in a Texan accent. The bear chimed in.

"And now that we're all together, we can-"

"I'm not Bonnie!"

The bear was cut off because of the angry rabbit who tone broken the bear's ghostly heart. He looked at the yellow rabbit with pleading eyes as he said.

"Bon, it's me. Freddy. And there's Chica and Mari and Foxy and BB. Don't you remember us?"

"Mr. Bonnie might have hit his head on something!" BB insisted, zooming in on the rabbit in front of him. Spring growled before standing up and saying.

"Look! I don't know who you all are or where am I but I do know one thing. I'm gone!"

He started to walk away but stopped as he noticed the ghosts were following him. He turned around sharply. "Leave me alone!"

"C'mon Bonnie!" Chica pleaded. "We're tryin' to help you."

"The truth is there is NO way out!" the puppet told him. "We've been trying to leave for days now!"

"Maybe the lad in the office could help." Foxy suggested as Spring immediately ran up the hall. Suddenly he heard a noise and decided to follow it. It might lead him to the office. Once he got near it, he stopped at the window and looked inside to see a man looking back in shock.

His blue eyes shrunk as he stared at the old rabbit near his office. The man's black hairs stood up on end as his spectacles dropped to the floor. Spring looked back with the same surprised expression as the ghost teleported next to him and the guard picked up his glasses. The phantoms stared in the window and looked surprised as well.

"Remember him? You have to remember him!" the masked ghost exclaimed as the yellow rabbit shook his head. Mari growled as he teleported away and appeared right in front of the security guard, who happened to be staring at the cameras. As soon as looked up from the device, the nerdy guard shrieked as the puppet got into his face before disappearing.

Once Mari came back to the group, the puppet along with the others all stared at Spring in wicked amusement.

"What?!" the rabbit asked.

"Go in there and give him a scare!" Freddy told him as Spring retorted.

"Aren't we supposed to be focused more on finding a way out of here?!"

"Later Bon," the bear insisted. "Now go scare those pants off of Fritz!"

Spring rolled his eyes in fuming anger as he marched into the office and growled at Fritz, causing him to pass out. The ghosts started to laugh as the rabbit smiled.

"That felt good!"

"And you'll feel even better if you stay here with us." Freddy insisted as Spring nodded.

"I think I will, but you guys have to get one thing straight."

"Sure." the bear said.

"I'm NOT Bonnie."

The ghosts looked a little hurt for a few moments before they went back to cheerful mood. BB flew over to the rabbit before saying.

"Sure thing boss! What's your name anyways?"

"Springtrap but you guys can call me Spring."

The phantoms continued conversing with their new friend, unaware that a hurt Mangle stood not to far away.

 **~I~I~**


	6. Mangled

**LAST CHAPTER! Thank you all for your support with this story and I really do appreciate you guys! And if you enjoy this please review and favorite! I love you all and have a blessed day!**

 **~ShyWrites**

 **I WILL NEVER own FNAF (I'm NOT good enough to be the owner of such an amazing series of games! DX) I am the owner of this great fanfic though.**

Mangle POV

Spring seemed happy. He seemed as if he was better of without me. I wanted to confront him, to talk to him about this before he tried to do anything risky but his answer seemed clear. I sighed before solemnly walking to the front door. I tried to open it but it wouldn't budge. I pouted before sitting on the floor and after I fell, dirt rises up. I coughed before getting up and trying to get it off of me.

"Stupid dirt..." I muttered as I attempted to remove the dirt but it didn't work. "They need to really clean up around-."

I stopped as I noticed Spring in the distance. The rabbit moved a little closer to me before asking.

"Who are you?"

My eyes widen in shock as the ghosts Springtrap was talking to earlier came over. The puppet glared at me.

"Who is she?!"

"I don't know." Spring answered as I retorted.

"Spring, It's me Mangle. Remember?"

He shook his head in compliance as the bear ghost crossed his arms. "Well since the boss doesn't know you, ya have to leave."

"But I can't!" I exclaimed as tugged the knob but it didn't budge. The phantoms looked at each other before turning to Spring.

"What do we do with her boss?" I heard a Texan accent ask.

"She can stay but she can't bother us." Spring informed them faintly as the ghosts nodded and turned back to face me.

My ears drooped as they told me what Spring just said. I walked away from the group and sat on the floor next to the office entrance. I was going to cry but I wiped my forming tears away when I realized that he fell on his head back at the pizzeria. He lost his memory! He was...

He was broken again. He believed that he was the boss of these ghosts. He believed that he BELONGED here. In this dirty, smelly and dreadful place. I could try to force him out of here. Yeah! That's what I'll do! But I better hurry, it's almost dawn.

I got up and ran into Spring, who seemed to have been standing over me the whole time. I smiled at him before grabbing his arm and tugging it into the direction of the front door. Spring pulled his arm back into his possession before questioning.

"What are you doing?!"

"Just come with me."

"How do I know this isn't a trick?"

"You can trust me Spring."

His grey eyes and posture looked as if he wasn't believing me. I groaned before grabbing his hand and pulling it in my direction. I looked up at him with mournful eyes as I said. "Can you trust me?"

"No." he told me simply as I pulled him towards me and started for the door. As I went he started to resist more and more until he bit me in resistance. I stood there rubbing my arm in shock as I let go of his hand and he raced towards the office. Tears blurred my sight as I fell onto my hands and knees and started to cry.

My Spring is gone..Broken once more and I'm nothing but a crying mess without him! I continued to weep until a voice made me quickly wipe up my tears.

"Miss, what's the matter?"

The ghost that resembled BB was comforting me. I smiled at the boy. He was always so considerate at times.. Heck! All the time! Every time when someone was sad, BB would always try to cheer that person up with a big smile and a balloon in their favorite color but this boy just had a mournful smile on his face. I wanted to hug the kid, really I did but instead I responded with.

"No sweetie..."

"Are you sure?" he asked. "You seem to be crying. I'm sorry that everyone pushed you aside like that. It's just their way of saying you're not wanted."

"It's okay. I'm used to being alone. My friends left me thirty years ago and I've been by myself ever since." I explained as the ghostly boy's eyes widen in realization. A large smile leaped on the boy's face as he hugged me.

"Oh Miss Mangle! I missed you so much!"

My eyes widen too. This was BB. But how? We're androids, how could we possibly be phantoms? I hugged the child back even though it went right through him.

We continued to converse for a little while longer until Spring came over and told him to avoid me. He explained that I didn't belong here and when BB retorted and told him that I was an old friend of his, the rabbit laughed and told him that he never met me in his life. That was a lie. Spring was manipulating them all! I got up and grabbed his wrist but he printed a bite on my arm for the second time.

I didn't fight back, I just stood there. I can't fix his broken mind, not this time.

~I~I~

At the end of Fritz's shift, the guard rushed out of his office. Once the door closed to the front, I yawned and was about to go to sleep when I heard talking. It wasn't a phone call, it wasn't a sound to get Spring away from the office, it wasn't even an android. It was a man and he to have been in a state of panic. I crept down the hall and to the office where he was occupying.

"No, no! S-stay away!" I heard the murderer's voice say. I opened the office door a crack to notice that six ghosts of children were hovering around the man. Then I noticed something else, Spring's suit was on the floor close by. The ghosts moved closer as the man ran around the room. The purple guy then looked at the suit and in a fit of fear and worry for his own sake, he squeezed himself into the costume.

The ghosts looked at each other before laughing as the man screamed. Blood oozed and squirted everywhere on the outside of the suit and the floor. The kids continued their fit of giggles as the man's scream slowly deteriorated as the suit fell to the ground and more droplets of blood leaked out of the costume. He was dead.

 _I lost my Spring forever now..._ I started to cry. _I-I can NEVER get anything in this world can I? I LOST EVERYTHING! From my friends, to my home TO SPRING! WHAT DID I DO WRONG?! TELL ME NOW! WHAT DID I FUCKING DO WRONG!?_

I screamed and I kicked and I swore. That was all I could do. I was angry, furious and even frustrated at this. When I was created, I wanted nothing more to enjoy my life but instead I'm rampaging through a horror attraction! You know what true horror is, it's when life just gives up on you. It's when life says 'Fuck you!' and goes away to screw with someone else.

My life is Mangled, I am Mangled! My world has been disfigured and changed and rearranged so many times that I can't even figure it out. It has been chopped into a million pieces and given to me in a cardboard box that says 'This Is Your Fate' and when it's open, nothing but dust flies out. Life has no meaning to me because all it's going to be is shit.

A wicked grin spread across my face as I noticed some matches on the desk in the murderer's office. I got up and walked into the room before grabbing a match and striking it causing it to lit a flame. The smile widen as I poured some oil out of my interior onto the floor before dropping the match. As the floor lit up, I laid next to Spring. This is for our love Spring. This is also for my friends and most importantly for all the shit I had to deal with.

My life was ruined from the start so what's the point of staying? My life is nothing but dust and shit. It has been torn from me and drained. I have no purpose and...

I am nothing but Mangled.

FIN.

 **~I~I~**


End file.
